Pokemon Quartz Version
by Luna-The-Kitty
Summary: After many years of waiting, a Pokemon Virtual Reality is released in the year of 2017.
1. Welcome to the World of Pokemon

_**Before I start, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this c: The virtual reality world is based off of SAO (Sword Art Online) such as the boxes popping up. I hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Chapter 1-Welcome to the World of Pokemon**_

My hands were shaking with excitement and my feet were moving quickly. "Celia, slow down!" Evelyn called from behind me. There was no way I was slowing down. The adrenaline was already pumping through my body.

It was 2017, and I was sixteen. During this time, this year, it had finally happened. The first Virtual Reality game had finally come out. _Pokemon Quartz Version_. Sure, there were many Pokemon hacks out there named 'Quartz', but this was the real thing, and it wasn't a handheld game. It was a Virtual Reality. An actual Virtual Reality!

Being the Pokemon fan I was, I had already registered on the forums, pre-ordered the game, and even had a username picked out. At home, waiting for me, was a copy of _Pokemon Quartz _and the headset gear used to play it. "Celia, please! I'm running out of breath!"

Snapping out of my dream, I spun around and flailed my arms around in annoyance. "Evelyn, I don't have _time_ to be waiting! _Game Freak_ is going to launch the server in a few minutes, and since this first server boot up is only for the pre-order games, I want to hurry up and be one of the first there!" Unfortunately, I was not part of the 500 players who got to be beta testers. I tried to sign up to be one, but I was too late, being the 613 player to sign up for beta testing. Being the competitive girl I was, I really wanted to be one step ahead of the game, so I read the manual like no tomorrow, knowing exactly where I needed to go when I logged in.

Evelyn pouted and let out a heavy sigh. "Will you at least wait for me at spawn?" I waved my arm as a 'yes' and continued running home. As I was running, I looked down quickly at my watch. 3:50pm. The server was launching in ten minutes!

"See you in the game, Ev!" I called back and basically flew back to my house in a sprint. Throwing my backpack on the floor, I bolted up to my room. My mom simply shook her head and mumbled something about 'video games rotting the brain'.

I held the copy in my hands, smiling like a child who had just used the potty for the first time. _Finally, after all this time. _I looked at my watch again. 3:57pm. Scanning my room as quickly as possible, I checked for all the required equipment. Headgear? Check. Power cord? Check. Game? Check. I was all set. Carefully putting the game into the card slot, I slipped the gear onto my head, plugged in the power cord, and lay on my bed.

_ Please, relax._

I did as the robotic voice said, relaxing even though I was so excited.

_ Body scan complete. Please close your eyes._

Closing my eyes, a white screen appeared, and I found myself standing in the middle of a grass field. _Huh?_ I thought as I saw a Jigglypuff and Gengar fighting. _This is just like the opening of Pokemon Blue!_ My heart was throbbing in glee. The pixelated music was playing softly in the background, and I figured they wanted to bring back the feel of the first Pokemon game. The graphics were amazing; the Jigglypuff looked so real. It looked as if it was actually hurting from the scratch Gengar gave it. The field faded away, the end of the pixelated music came, and a voice said, "Welcome to _Pokemon Quartz Version_!"

I found myself standing in blackness, on a simple gray panel. At first, I was quite scared until a man in a lab coat walked up. Instantly, I knew who this was. The slightly spiked brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and brown eyes gave it away. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" It was Professor Oak.

The Professor threw up a Pokeball, releasing a Pikachu. The mouse climbed up on his shoulder and nuzzled him. "Cha!" it cooed. Although I wasn't a big fan of Pikachu, I thought it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "This world is inhabited by interesting creatures we like to call 'Pokemon.'"

I had heard this speech many times before in all the other games. I shuffled my feet impatiently, waiting for him to ask the obvious, 'Are you a boy, or a girl?' question. However, I was shocked when he said, "Ah, you are a girl! May I ask your name?" This threw me off; how did he know? I shook my head and realized he must have known because of the headgear scanning my body.

A small box popped up. At the top, it said 'Enter a username'. I took a deep breath, hoping this username wasn't chosen. After I was through typing in my name, the box disappeared. No 'This username is taken' or 'Please try again'.

"So, your name is _Luna_?" Professor Oak asked with a big smile. I nodded quickly and he laughed. Everything felt so real, even the Professor looked real.

"Great! Now go, go into the world of Pokemon and start your journey!"

The blackness faded and the gray panel collapsed from beneath me. "WAAAA!" I screamed before I stopped in mid-air, another box popping up in front of me. 'Please create your avatar' it declared. I nervously pressed O.K. and a mirror and many options appeared. There were so many unique options; hair color, hair style, skin tone, outfit, and even trainer title!

Smiling, I decided to make my avatar resemble me. Light brown skin, black hair, ponytail, and rimless glasses. I giggled as my appearance changed drastically in the mirror. Now, it was time to choose my outfit. After scrolling the list forever, I was finally able to choose a suitable outfit for me. I had black fingerless gloves, a lilac tee, blue jeans, a pretty baby blue scarf, white socks, and white tennis shoes.

Next was the hard decision. I scrolled through the list of trainer titles. The list had many other unique choices, such as Pokemon Coordinator and even Pokemon Ranger! However, I was stuck between Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Breeder. I wasn't the type who'd sit and breed Pokemon for perfect eggs, yet I really did love making my Pokemon love me and share a bond with me. I shook my head. _I'll become a Pokemon Trainer, but treat my Pokemon with extra care._ I pressed Pokemon Trainer title and awaited the next step.

Another box popped up. 'Is this okay?' I pressed 'Yes' as I was sucked into the darkness once again. I was finally going into the world of Pokemon.

_**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry, this chapter was kind of just getting ready to go into the game. The next chapter will be completely in-game.**_


	2. Arival

_**Chapter 2-Arival**_

A flash of white light appeared and I found myself standing the middle of Pallet Town. Many other white flashes appeared as other players logged in. Everyone looked so different, from long hair, to short hair, dresses to shorts, it was amazing!

Pallet Town seemed normal enough; the grass was green, there were about five buildings, and trees were swaying in the wind. The original Pallet Town music was playing in the background, making me feel right at home.

My hands curled into fists as I jumped in the air and did a fist pump. "Alllright! Time to get my first Pokemon!"

"You said you were going to wait for me first!"

I spun around to see a girl with light brown skin, long black hair, brown eyes, and circular glasses. She was wearing a baby blue shirt, long blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a blue flower pin in her hair. To her side was a yellow purse, whilst on her arm was a blue bracelet made of beads.

"Sorry. . . Uh. . ." I looked to above the girl's head to see her username. It was _EnchantedSnowflake_, and underneath her name was the title of _Pokemon Coordinator_. "I'm sorry, but who are you? I'm in a bit of a rush and—"

"You're so slow today! It's me, Evelyn!" _EnchantedSnowflake_ huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Remember, I told you my username would be _EnchantedSnowflake_," she paused, pointing above my head, "and you said yours would be _Luna_!"

"You sure don't look like yourself, Ev. But, whatever!" I waved my hand at her and grabbed her by the wrist. "C'mon! We've got to get our first Pokemon from Professor Oak!" My chest was throbbing in excitement as I burst through the door of the lab. The floors were tiled and gray in color, whilst the walls were white. Turning my head, I saw many NPC scientists fluttering around the lab, and I realized the lab was much bigger than it was in the previous games. Machines were lined up against the wall, three Pokeballs in each of them.

Since we had gotten there early, there were only ten people lined up to get their first Pokemon, and many people were lining up fast. As the ten people in front of us were choosing their starter, I looked over to Evelyn. "Do you know what starter you're gonna pick?"

She smiled and waved her finger. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." In _Pokemon Quartz Version_, we were able to choose any starter Pokemon from all the regions. Of course, I had been up countless nights trying to decide which one would be right for me, and I had finally decided only today.

The line moved pretty fast, and I was up next. On top of each Pokeball was a holographic image of what Pokemon was inside. All the starters from Kanto all the way up to Kalos were there! There was even a Pikachu you could choose as a starter, which I simply rolled my eyes at. I was just hoping there weren't going to be a bunch of little kids choosing Pikachu.

Evelyn peeked over my shoulder and nudged me. "C'mon, you've had weeks to decide which one to get!"

I nodded and picked up the precious Pokeball. A box appeared, stating, 'Is this the Pokemon you want?' Pressing 'Yes', I was warped outside of the lab with my new partner. Shortly after, Evelyn popped up next to me in a white flash.

"What Pokemon did you get?" she asked as she stroked her Pokeball. Before I could answer the question, two boxes popped up in front of us.

'Would you like to give a nickname to your Pokemon?' the box said. I pressed 'Yes'. It showed the sprites of our Pokemon next to it and the gender. I grinned widely, as my Pokemon was actually a female, which was amazing to me since starters usually only have a 12% chance of being female.

"I'll name you Amber," I whispered. The box popped up again asking if this was okay, and I pressed 'Yes'. Then I threw my Pokeball up, shouting, "Come on out, Amber!" A female Cyndaquil hopped out.

"Cynda! Cyn!" Amber let out something that sounded like a friendly coo. She jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"Awww, you sure act real for a virtual animal."

"Quil!"

"Alright Pyro, come meet everyone!" Evelyn threw up her Pokeball, releasing a male Torchic. The Torchic jumped onto her shoulder, letting out a friendly tweet.

"So we both chose fire types," I said as I stroked Amber. "I guess that means it will be evenly matched when we battle."

"Is that a challenge?" Evelyn smirked as her Torchic hopped off her shoulder and got into a battle stance.

I grinned back and made the box menu pop up by putting my arm out to my right quickly. I chose the option 'Battle' and pressed 'Nearby players'. Choosing _EnchantedSnowflake_ from the list, a box popped up in front of her, saying '_Luna_ has challenged you to a battle. Do you accept?'

The young girl pressed 'Yes' and battle music began to play. Another box popped up, saying the usual Pokemon settings, 'Fight, bag, run, Pokemon'. Pressing fight, a small rectangle of Amber's moves popped up to my left. At the top, it said, 'To use a move, simply say it.' I nodded and pointed my finger. "Amber, use Tackle!"

Amber bounced forward, tackling Pyro with great force. Pyro stumbled back, his feathers ruffled. To Pyro's right, I could see his health bar. 15/20 HP left. "Great job, Amber!"

"Cynda!" Amber looked back to me as if she was proud. I flashed a grin back at her.

"Pyro, use Tackle!" Evelyn shouted.

"Tor, tor!" The Torchic growled and bounced forward, knocking Amber down. I could see Amber's health bar, now 18/23 HP.

"Come on Amber, get up! You can do it!" I shouted to her. With my vow to treat my Pokemon with extra care, I took a deep breath and added, "It's okay if you can't do it, I'll still love you!"

By now, a crowd had come to watch. They had their starters next to them, on their shoulders, and some even had them on their heads. Amber looked back to me with surprise and then nodded her head, going back to a battle stance.

"Cyn," she declared as the flames on her back erupted.

"Great! Now use Tackle!" I decided to continue going with offensive moves. Amber rushed forward, tackling Pyro once more. Pyro skidded across the grass and into the base of a tree, and my eyes widened as I saw what a powerful hit it was. A red box popped up above Pyro's head.

"Critical hit!" I grinned as I read the box. His HP was now 5/20. One more hit and I'd win. "Great job, Amber!"

Evelyn looked in horror as her Torchic was slammed against the base of the tree. "Pyro, no!" She tried to run over to him, yet a force field blocked her, saying 'You cannot interfere with a battle!' Evelyn narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Pyro, get up please. You can do it! Use Tackle one more time!"

"Chic. . ." Pyro grunted and struggled to stand up. Amber was standing tall, still in a battle stance. Pyro's eyes narrowed in frustration as he launched forward to her and tackled her. "Torchic! Chic!" he shouted.

Amber fell backward only to get back up. Taking a quick peek at her health, I smiled at it was 10/23. One more hit and Pyro would be down. "Amber, let's finish this! Use Tackle one more time!" I told her and she sprang forward as if Pyro never tackled her.

Pyro fell down, screeching, "CHIIIC!" Evelyn's brown eyes widened drastically as if she had seen a ghost.

"PYRO!"

A message popped saying '_Luna _has won the battle!' It gave me 750 Pokedollars and Amber leveled up to level 6! Everyone clapped and congratulated me, yet I simply shrugged and said Amber did it, not me.

I went over to Amber and leaned down in front of her. "Thanks so much, little buddy. We're gonna do great things together."

"Cyn!"

"That's what I thought." With a smile, I scratched her head and looked over to Evelyn. She was hunched over her Torchic with tears in her eyes.

"Pyro, no," she sobbed. "You're gonna be okay."

"Ev, calm down. You can take him to a Pokemon Center and get him healed. In this town, you can go to the Professor's lab and have him heal Pyro." I paused and stuck out my hand. "Good battle." She wiped her eyes and shook my hand. "Now return him to his Pokeball and let's go get him healed. We have a long journey ahead of us."

_**Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! :D See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Agreements

_**Chapter 3-Agreements**_

"Thank you, Professor!" Evelyn smiled and looked through the translucent red top of her Pokeball. Pyro looked back up to her with a slightly visible smile as I leaned on a wall nearby.

"No problem, no problem. Now, _Luna_, _EnchantedSnowflake_, I have something to give you." The professor turned around, his white lab coat swinging with his motions. He picked up two red, square devices and handed them to Evelyn. "This is called a Pokedex. It records information on every Pokemon you see automatically. When you catch a Pokemon, it fills in the missing information."

With excitement, I snatched one from Evelyn and looked at my belt. A single Pokeball was hooked to it, and I grinned. "We're gonna catch all the Pokemon, aren't we, Amber?" I said to the Cyndaquil, who was somewhat visible through the Pokeball. She hopped up and down happily in the small space and looked back up.

"See ya around, Professor. Thanks for all your help," I said to the older man and swung myself out the door, waiting impatiently for Evelyn. She quickly followed out, and I waved her ahead. "Come on, let's go to Route One."

We jogged in a steady pace, both excited to catch new Pokemon and battle. "I can't wait to get a full team of Pokemon!" I exclaimed and looked back to Evelyn who was now behind me. "Then I'll—

"WATCH OUT!"

I swung my head around, yet it was far too late. The thing crashed into me, a yellow pair of wheeled objects flying through the air. However, I felt no pain, and I quickly thanked the Game Maker for setting pain levels to 0 in the game. But what I _did _feel was a thing on my back, heavy and uncomfortable. "_GET OFF_!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sooooo_ sorry!" the voice exclaimed. The thing quickly hopped off my back and I was able to stand up and take a good look at him. It was a boy, possibly my age, standing with his hands behind his head in embarrassment. Above his head was his username; _RedFlames _and under his username was the title of _Pokemon Breeder_. He was wearing a dark red shirt and blue jeans. His hair was short and black, and his skin was the same color as mine, just slightly darker. Visible from his back was a tan-colored logo backpack. On his head was a black and white logo hat; while on his hands were black fingerless gloves, like mine. Looking down to his feet, I saw that he was wearing no shoes, just white socks.

"Where are your shoes?" I managed to ask, still flabbergasted.

He scratched his head and looked around with confusion. His face lit up as he saw something on the other side of me. "My skates!"

"Your _skates_?" Evelyn and I both said in unison.

The boy nodded and picked up the skates, putting them in his backpack. He then pulled out a pair of black sneakers and slipped them on. Looking back up to us, he grinned. "Sorry about that. I got a pair of skates and decided to test them out. Looks like I need some more practice. Nice meeting you, uh," he stopped and looked above my head, "_Luna_."

"You too . . . Er, Red," I replied with a nod. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

He ran off, and for the first time I noticed he had two Pokeballs around his waist. _I wonder what kind of Pokemon he has,_ I thought briefly.

"Was he weird or what?" Evelyn let out a long whistle and turned to me. "So are we continuing or not?"

"Yeah, right. Let's go."

"Amber, use Ember!" I shouted and pointed to the Pidgey in front of me. In _Pokemon Quartz_, you have the opportunity to encounter all Pokemon from all regions while walking in tall grass, but only when it makes sense with the landscape. For example, you'd never find a Scatterbug in a cave, but you could find one in Viridian Forest.

The Cyndaquil's back flames erupted as she opened her mouth and let out flames aimed at the bird. Before the Pidgey could fly away, the flames singed its wings as it let out a cry of distress.

"Great job!" I nodded but felt terrible on the inside for hurting the poor Pokemon. Shaking my head, I let the feeling go away. Amber had gained a few levels, and was now level 10; which allowed her to finally learn Ember. Evelyn and I decided to part ways for a little bit, as she was training to enter Pokemon Contests once she could find some.

The Pidgey was huffing and dragged forward. "Pidgoooo!" it screeched and dove forward with a tackle. Amber shook it off, only taking 2 damage, and was left with 29/31 HP.

"Amber, use Smokescreen!"

She nodded and opened her mouth once more, letting out a black cloud of smoke. I started to cough and covered up my eyes, but left some room to be able to see the battlefield. _This sure is realistic for a game._

The Pidgey had no idea what to do or where to go, so it just let out frustrated cries. Knowing it had no moves to use since it had no target, I cried out, "Amber, use Ember one more time!"

"Cyndaa!" the mouse roared and let the flames erupt from her mouth again. The smoke instantly cleared when mixed with the fire, and on the other side I could see the fainted Pidgey.

"Yes!" I grinned and threw a Pokeball. I had gotten five of them from Professor Oak before I left. The device wiggled three times before emitting a small sparkle. "Alright! I caught my first Pokemon!" I went over and picked up the Pokeball, holding it close to my chest. "I'll make sure to treat you well."

A box popped up asking if I would like to nickname my Pokemon. Seeing that it was male, I thought for a minute and decided on a name. Typing it in, another box showed up. 'Is _Ace _okay?' I pressed yes. _You're going to be a wonderful Pidgeotto someday, so Ace fits you just fine._

Stepping into Viridian City, I went to the nearest Pokemon Center. Of course, I was taken aback when I saw the long line of people waiting to get their Pokemon healed. _There's no way I'm going to—_

"Hey!"

I jumped and spun around. As soon as I saw the yellow skates, I knew it was that boy again. "May I help you?" I asked and shoved my hands in my pockets casually.

"I was just wondering, well, I saw your Cyndaquil battling that Torchic and . . . Your Cyndaquil is very cute. She's beautiful!"

Taken by surprise, I blinked quickly. Sure, I loved my Pokemon, but . . . It was just weird to talk about Amber like this! "W-What are you trying to imply?" I was interested at this point, and looked at him with a confused expression. Amber even came out of her Pokeball with a large grin, appreciating the compliment.

"Before I say anything, may I take a look at your Cyndaquil's stats?" He bent down and began to pet Amber with a smile.

I shrugged awkwardly and waved a hand. "Sure . . . Go ahead. And her name's Amber."

_RedFlames_ looked up to me with an expression even_ I_ couldn't describe. "Amber? Wow. She looks beautiful and even has a beautiful name."

To me, all Pokemon of the same species looked the same and I couldn't really tell which ones were beautiful or not. They were all great to me. So I waited as _RedFlames_ checked out her stats.

"Her stats are wonderful. Amber is pretty strong; you raised her well even though she's only level 10. Now," he began, "this is what I wanted to ask."

I was very curious as to what this boy wanted and I began rocking back and forth on my feet. "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

"Could your Cyndaquil and my Absol breed?"

I completely stopped rocking back and forth, and looked him straight in the eye. "_Excuse me_?" I couldn't believe my ears. "She's only in her first stage! Doesn't she have to be a . . . a certain age to even consider that?!"

Amber's face was bright red and I could tell she was either embarrassed or frustrated. I pulled _RedFlames_ out of the Pokemon Center before we raised a ruckus, and let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I understand you're a Pokemon Breeder, but come on man! Don't they have to be a little older?"

_RedFlames_ looked completely surprised, as if no one had ever turned him down before. He regained his composure and looked to me with a bright smile. "Actually, age doesn't really matter to Pokemon."

"_Cynda_!" Amber snorted and crossed her tiny arms. I giggled a little at her reaction before looking serious again.

"Okay, so, can I at least look at this Absol?" I asked calmly, remembering my vow to be somewhat of a breeder. Amber tugged my jeans in protest and I leaned down and pet her on the head. "Hey, I wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. We have other things to focus on, and we're already wasting time right now." Amber let out a sigh of relief.

_RedFlames_ shrugged. "His name is Solace," he said before throwing the Pokeball in the air and releasing the Absol in a white flash. "Whenever I get sad, he comforts me." The boy pet Solace on the head gently.

I examined the Pokemon and its stats. Sure, maybe it was handsome and had good stats and was one of my favorite Pokemon, but there was no way I was going to let Amber touch this guy. At least not unless she wanted to. "How about this," I sighed. "We can travel together for a little while, and if Amber ever takes a liking to Solace, they can breed. If not, you'll have to take your little Absol somewhere else. Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

"Deal," he declared before shaking it.

"QUIL!"

I spun around to see a toasted Solace on the ground and a frustrated Amber sitting away from him. _This is going to be a long journey._

Bringing up the menu, I saw that it was already 6:00pm. "I have to go; I promised my mom I'd be offline by 6. Bye, uh—

"Just call me Red."

"Bye, Red." Before I logged off, a little box popped up making a _ding _sound. '_RedFlames_ has sent you a friend request.' I smiled to him and pressed accept before returning Amber to her Pokeball and logging off.

I woke up lying on my bed, feeling quite stiff. Taking the sleek gear off my head, I sat up on my bed._ I, Celia, am officially a Pokemon Trainer._

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated. See you all in the next chapter.**_


End file.
